


Kiss Me Sober

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: Virgil gets cast in his school's play, as his crush's love interest. His crush Roman Prince invites cast and crew of the production to his house for a party to celebrate getting cast as the lead.





	Kiss Me Sober

For the prompts "I'm too sober for this" and "are you drunk"

Of course this was his luck. After months of his parents pressuring Virgil into auditioning for the school play, this was the outcome. He had got the part but that wasn't even the worst part. His role was as the lead’s love interest, and guess who got the lead, fucking Roman Prince. It was just his luck that the role he got required him to have a kiss scene with his crush. Luckily he won't be alone because his best friends Patton and Logan were also part of the production. Patton got cast as the comic relief character and Logan had volunteered for stage crew (because it would look good on college applications). But to top it off, Roman had invited the cast and crew to a party at his house to celebrate getting cast in the lead role. A party at his crush’s house, a party with no adults and lots of alcohol. It was a recipe for disaster and bad decisions. He begged his parents for an excuse to stay home, but they thought a party was a good idea. So at about 6:00 pm Patton and Logan pulled up in Patton’s parents minivan, and Logan looked just as excited as Virgil felt. Patton on the other hand was excited, the poor naive boy had no clue what he was getting himself into. Patton drove his way to Roman's house, chattering excitedly the whole time. They arrived at the address on the invitation and were shocked at the sheer size of the Prince Manor. Everyone knew that the Prince family was very wealthy, but the three of them had never seen their home. They walked to the door and rang the bell. Roman opened the door and invited them in. He lead them to the living room and gave a half assed verbal tour, telling them where the alcohol was and where the bathroom was, then he left to hang out with anyone but them. Patton had gladly agreed to be designated driver, because alcohol had always grossed him out ever since his uncle had him try a sip of beer when he was younger. Him and Logan shared a look and said to each other “I'm too sober for this,” which was what they said to each other when they needed a drink to calm their nerves. They both walked off to the kitchen to get drinks and didn't leave until they were tipsy enough to not have any inhibitions. Logan walked off to go back to Patton, but Virgil stayed in the kitchen filling his cup every time he emptied it. After his eighth or ninth cup (or was it more than that, he didn't know), someone bumped into him causing him to spill a little of his drink. “Hey!” He slurred.  
“Oh, sorry,” said the person who bumped into him, who happened to be none other than Roman Prince. “You're Virgil Storm aren't you? You're playing my love interest,” he said. That caused a lot of different emotions to flow through him, and that caused him to do what he normally wouldn't do. He rambled about how he felt. “Funny story about that, we have a kiss scene don't we? But here's the thing… I've never kissed anybody, ever. I have fucking virgin lips. I know what you're thinking, what kind of loser hasn't even had his first kiss by age seventeen? Me,” he said gesturing wildly at himself,” I'm that kind of loser, and you know what I'm actually kinda glad that you will be my first kiss. I'm also terrified because what if I'm a bad kisser and you tell the whole school I kiss bad, or you hate me and never wanna talk to me again,” he takes a deep breath about to keep rambling, tears already streaming down his face, when Roman interrupts him looking amused. “Are you drunk?” He asks and Virgil nods vigorously while choking down a sob. Roman starts laughing causing Virgil to cry more thinking his crush is laughing at him. Roman then says something that he can't believe, ”You're really cute when you're drunk.”  
“What?”  
“I said you're really adorable when you're drunk and rambling.”  
“I...uh…I don't know how to respond to that.”  
“Then don't say anything. If you think you'll be a bad kisser, maybe we should practice a lot before the play. You know what they say, practice makes perfect.”  
“I...okay,” Virgil said wiping his eyes. That was all the confirmation Roman needed before he leaned in and kissed him. The kiss started off slow with Virgil's inexperience clearly showing, but soon he got the hang of it and and started leaning into the kiss more. Roman kissed like a Greek god of seduction. The longer their lips were locked together, the more confident in his skill Virgil grew, until Roman slipped his tongue in his mouth. Then the whole process started again Virgil not knowing what to do until after a while he started mimicking Roman's tactics. Soon it was a full on battle for dominance, neither of them wanting to give in. They pulled apart to catch their breath, a string of saliva still connecting them. Virgil now felt drunk for reasons other than the alcohol and was eager to kiss him more until Patton and Logan walked into the room. “Hey we should probably get going, Logan's curfew is soon so we should leave now if we want to get him home on time,” Patton said not realizing what had just occurred. Logan on the other hand had connected the figurative dots the moment he entered the room, and had given him a knowing look. Virgil blushed and moved away from Roman. “I'm coming,” he said to Patton and followed him to the door. As he was about to leave Roman pulled him close and whispered in his ear, “I'll see you at practice my little storm cloud.” Virgil's face was red the whole ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time writing a kiss scene, so don't be too harsh but constructive criticism is welcome. Also I'm 18 so I haven't been drunk very much before so I don't know much about how it feels so I did my best. I'm very new to writing things that aren't poetry.


End file.
